


Superman Got Nothing on Me

by Thatoneloser_kid



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena and Kara meet before Kara is supergirl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:31:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8968555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneloser_kid/pseuds/Thatoneloser_kid
Summary: "That's why Supergirl always happened to be there to save me?" Lena commented thoughtfully, advancing on Kara. "I always thought it was to prove a point, to show that Supergirl was so righteous that she would even protect a Luthor."Kara stood still as Lena came toe to toe with her, her throat wobbling as she swallowed nervously. "But that's not it, is it?" Kara shook her head lightly. "You care about me, don't you?"





	

Lena liked to run.

 

It doesn't matter where as long as it was far away from her house. The place that housed her emotionally abusive father and her both emotionally and physically abusive mother. 

 

 _You need to try harder. What you are doing just isn't good enough. You aren't a child anymore, Lena, stop acting like one._   _Look how well your brother is doing, why can't you be more like him?_

 

If she ran fast enough maybe she could escape the voice in her head. Maybe if she ran fast enough her body would realise that she was over the pains in her side and spontaneously heal her no doubt bruised ribs. 

 

Lena slowed when she felt her chest tighten, almost stumbling over an uprooted tree trunk as she tried to walk over to the closest tree. Her back hit the tree roughly and she crumbled into herself, ignoring the stinging on her back as the bark of the tree cut up the skin there and pulling her knees up to her chest, resting her forehead against her knees to try to catch her breath. 

 

_Crying against a tree, on your own? Poor little Lena, no one to turn to._

 

Lena clasped her shaking hands over her ears, like that would stop her moms horrible words from repeating over and over on her head. "I'm not cry. I'm not." She gasped out, trying her best to catch her breath but she just couldn't, her chest was so tight that she just couldn't seem to open up the cavity there to take in enough air. 

 

Over the pounding in her ears Lena hadn't heard someone make their over to her, it wasn't until the person touched her arm that she jumped. 

 

"Hey, are you okay? Did someone hurt you?"

 

Lena shook her head quickly in response. 

 

 _Crying in front of a stranger? Now that's pathetic._ Her moms voice all but laughed. 

 

"I'm trying- I can't help it." 

 

"Hey, you're having a panic attack, you need to relax."

 

_As if you are enough of a disappointment now you are having panic attacks?_

 

"I'm not. Shut up."

 

The girl, thankfully, either didn't hear her or didn't listen because she took a seat beside, her back pressed against the trunk of the tree as she calmingly rubbed Lena’s knee. "You are ok. I know it feels like you're going to pass out but you aren't, you just feel a little light headed. Breath with me, ok?"

 

Lena allowed the girls soothing voice to sink in. The supportive tone, completely void of angry or disappointment or _disgust_. 

 

"You breathing like this is just making it all worse. Copy me, ok?"

 

"I can't, I- I can't breathe." Lena huffed out, her head pressed against her knees. She hadn't even realised the girl had taken hold of her hand until she squeezed it tightly, almost painfully. 

 

"You feel that?" Lena nodded jerkily. "Good, honey. Now, can you do me a favour and name five things you can hear right now? Other than me."

 

"I, um, the wind and- and... I don't know."

 

"Just try for me, please."

 

"Ok, um, the wind and leaves and," Lena was still panting to catch her breath as she tried to listen to everything around her. "Birds, cars and you."

 

"I said five other than me," The girl commented with a little laugh. "Ok, now how about three things you can smell?"

 

Lena took in a deep breath through her nose. "Rain, dirt and, um, watermelon."

 

The girl must have heard the confusion in Lena voice because she laughed. "Yeah, that's my chapstick. Do you think you could tell me two things you see?"

 

Lena let her head fall back against the tree trunk with a thud, her eyes only half open as she looked over at the blonde beside her. "Trees and a pretty girl."

 

The girl laughed, her hand remaining clasped in Lena's as she leant her own head back against the tree and stared up at the canopy above them. It was then that Lena realised she was breathing properly. There was still this heavy feeling in her chest and her limbs were still shaking but she could breath. 

 

"Thank you," Lena whispered, a little frown on her face as she tried to figure out just _when_ she did stopped gasping for breath. The girl simple shook head, giving Lena's hand a little squeeze. "What did you do?"

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"How did you stop it?"

 

"I grounded you," The girl shrugged. "I helped you realise where you are, that nothing was going to hurt you. That you're safe."

 

Lena nodded, wriggling her hand out of the other girls and wiped her sweaty palmed against her shorts. "Sorry."

 

"No, don't worry about it." The girl assured. "What are you doing out here so late? Especially dressed like that."

 

Lena looked down at herself, one of her white tight fitting tank top and a pair of sleep shorts. "I just had to run."

 

"What are you running from?"

 

Lena side eyed the girl, "Who said I was running from anything?"

 

"Well, usually, when someone goes out for a run at almost midnight, dressed in their pyjamas in the middle of winter and then proceeds to have a panic attack in the middle of a forest, that kind of points to the person running from something." The girl said. "I'm Kara, by the way. Kara Danvers."

 

"Lena."

 

"Well, Lena, take this, you must be freezing." Kara sat forward to take off her baggy zipper and draped it over Lena's legs. 

 

"I'm fine, honestly." Lena assured, holding the jacket back to Kara but the girl shook her head. 

 

"I doubt that, it is like thirty six degrees." Kara said and Lena realised she wasn't going to win. She slid the jacket on and pulled it a little tighter around her body. "You aren't hurt, are you?" Kara asked after about a minute of silence. "Someone didn't hurt you, did they?"

 

"No," And that wasn't a totally lie, a _stranger_ , which she was sure Kara meant, hadn't hurt her. 

 

Kara nodded. "Do you want me to walk you home?"

 

"No, I don't want to go home."

 

"Ah," Kara murmured but if she realised that it was home Lena was running from she didn't ask. "Well, ok, let's go."

 

Lena watched Kara get to her feet, turning to look at Lena with her arms crossed and an expectant look on her face. 

 

"I don't want to go home." Lena repeated. 

 

"I know but I do and you're coming with me." Kara stated and something in her voice told Lena there was no room to argue so she silently got to her feet, trailing beside Kara as they trudged through the rest of the forest. 

 

"Why were you out here so late?" Lena asked, her hands stuffed into the pockets of Kara’s zipper as they walked.

 

"I was at work,“ Kara answered, her eyes staring straight ahead and her lips pouted slightly as she bit the inside of her cheek.

 

“What do you do?”

 

"I work as Cat Grants assistant at CatCo. Sometimes I work late with my sister."

 

“And your sister thinks it is okay to let you walk home along at midnight?’

 

"Well, I haven't been murdered yet." Kara joked.

 

"Yeah, no, I hope not, otherwise I'm a whole different kind of crazy."

 

“ _Different_ kind of crazy?"

 

"Well, yeah, having panic attacks is hardly normal."

 

"It doesn't have to be a bad thing, if you manage it correctly. And there is nothing wrong with having an anxiety disorder."

 

"I don't know if that's what it is,"

 

"Do you have them often?"

 

"I don't know," Lena replied nervously, her shoulders lifting and falling lazily. "Twice a month, maybe."

 

"What triggers it?" Kara questioned, her eyebrows raised as she glanced over at Lena. Lena chewed on her bottom lip and that seemed to be enough for Kara to realise she really didn't want to talk about it. "You don't have to tell me but as long as you know you can talk to someone about it."

 

"I can't,"

 

"Why not?"

 

"Mom and dad just _couldn’t_ have a fucked up daughter, think about what everyone would think." Lena grumbled, kicking a stone with the toe of her shoe. 

 

Lena didn't know what she expected Kara to say to that, probably ask her what that even meant or if she was ok but she definitely didn't expect her to just understand what she was saying and that she didn't really want to talk much more about it. "They don't have to know. No one has to know."

 

"They just tell me I'm over reacting to things, which I think I might agree with them."

 

"Don't downplay it," Kara sighed as they walked out of the tree line and into a neighborhood that looked exactly like the ones her mother told her to stay away from. "If you are having panic attacks to the extent of that one tonight, there is something going on, something under the surface that only you know."

 

"What are you, a doctor?"

 

"No. My sister studied medicine, though.” Kara shrugged, turning up into the path leading up to her house.

 

Lena stopped, staring up at the front of Kara's house. “I really shouldn't intrude, whoever is home is probably asleep.”

 

"Please?" Kara quickly caught Lena's wrist as she took a step back but let go when Lena flinched. There was a flash of realisation on Kara’s face but it was gone within seconds and she held her hands up. "I'm home alone tonight. I live with my sister and she is working all night, you'll be doing me a favor by staying."

 "Your parents?"

"Mom is back home,"

"Your dad?" Lena asked and as soon as the words left her mouth she wanted to kick herself. There was a reason Kara hadn't mentioned her him the first time. 

 

"He died." Kara tried to sound nonchalant about it, and she almost pulled it off. "Come on, you can't walk around on your own this late."

 

"I could be a murderer,"

 

"I mean, I suppose," Kara agreed, throwing a grin over her shoulder as she walked up the path toward her door. "But what are the chances of both of us being murderers?"

 

Lena smiled at the teasing, her eyes following Kara until her was halfway up the path and she turned back to Lena, her eyebrows raised expectantly. 

 

"Not that I'm trying to bribe you but I have pizza, ice cream and netflix."

 

"That sounds a lot like bribery." Lena pointed out with a little smile.

 

"Is it working?"

 

"Depends, what kind of ice cream?"

 

"Cookie dough, blueberry cheesecake, and peanut butter." Kara said, turning around and strutting up the path again. 

 

Lena's feet seemed to follow Kara before she had consciously decided that she was going to follow her. 

 

Kara led Lena into her house, petting her dog who was waiting patiently by the front door and motioned up the stairs. 

 

The dog took off upstairs, Kara and Lena trailing close behind her. 

 

"What's your dogs name?" Lena asked, eyeing the husky that was curled up on Kara’s sheets. 

 

“Krypto.” Kara answered and the dogs head shot up at the sound of her name. "Take that zipper off and I will find you a clean pair of pyjamas."

 

Lena quietly obeyed, sliding the zipper off her shoulders as she looked around. 

 

"Lena," The way Kara gasped out her name had Lena wheeling around to face her quickly. 

 

"What?"

 

"You're bleeding. You told me no one hurt you!" Kara growled at her, "Come here,"

 

There is a demanding tone in Kara voice that had Lena moving toward her instantly.

 

Kara spun her around when she reached her, lifting the back of Lena's white tank top to assess the dirty wounds and scrapes on her back. "No one hurt me, it was the tree."

 

"The tree?" Kara frowned, taking ahold of Lena's elbow and guiding her into her ensuite. 

 

"Yeah, I slid down it when I was… you know.” Lena explained, allowing Kara to sit her down on the edge of her bathtub. 

 

"You have really cut up your back, Lena. You have to be more careful." Kara scolded, playing with the bottom of Lena's shirt. "Can you take this off for me? I will go get you one of my sleep shirts and shorts."

 

Lena pulled her top off as Kara rushed out of the room to get her more clothes. See, Lena knew she had a decent body, she worked out, she _had_ to stay fit, but neve had someone literally _skidded_ to a stop at the sight of her shirtless (like, Kara’s sock clad feet skidded a good few inches before she stopped), or maybe it was because of the yellow and purple marks painted across Lena's left side. "You work out."

 

It's a statement not a question but Lena hummed anyway. "I got to the gym regularly."

 

"Yeah, I can tell." Kara hummed, routing through the cabinet under the sink for hydrogen peroxide and some cotton wool. "You look great."

 

"Oh," Lena mumbled, glancing down at her self before looking back a Kara, a blush rising on her cheeks. "Thank you."

 

Kara hummed, grabbing what she needed and climbing into the bathtub, perching herself on the lip of the tub behind Lena. "I'm going to unclasp this."

 

Lena frowned in confusion, letting out a little squeal when Kara easily unclasped her bra, her hands flying up to holding the cups in place before they fell. "Someone has had a lot of practice."

 

“I am a girl,” Kara pointed out, and Lena didn’t mention that there was a difference between taking your own bra off and taking someone else’s off.

 

Lena released a pained gasp when Kara touched the peroxide soaked cotton against her skin, arching her back in an attempt to get away from Kara’s hand. 

 

"I know it hurts but I have to, ok?" Lena nodded stiffly, her jaw clenched as Kara cleaned the remainder of the wounds. "Is going to the gym all you do?"

 

"I swim, not professionally or anything, but it is a full body workout."

 

"That explained the shoulder muscles." Kara complimented, "But it doesn't explain this."

 

Lena hissed in pain when Kara’s fingers ghosted over the marks on her side, her body arching away from Kara’s hand quickly, causing a pained yelp to escape Lena's lips at the movement.

 

"Sorry,"

 

"No, it's cool." Lena mumbled as she stood up, picking up the clothes Kara had gotten her as she done so. "Are you done with the cleaning?"

 

"Yeah, I will leave you to get dressed. What kind of pizza do you like?"

 

"I'm not really bothered.”

 

"Pepperoni it is. When your done just head down to the kitchen."

 

Lena nodded, waiting for Kara to close the door behind before letting her bra slip off her shoulder. 

 

Lena headed down to the kitchen when she was ready, dressed in a pair of shorts and a long sleeved t-shirt.

 

Kara was sitting up on the counter beside the oven when Lena enter the kitchen, her legs swinging as she peered down at the closed oven door.

 

She didn't look up as Lena walked over to her, leaning back against the counter beside Kara’s thighs, her arms and ankles crossing as she looking down at the oven like Kara was. 

 

"I'm not going to ask who does it," Kara said, lifting her eyes to look at Lena. "But I am going to ask if you need help?"

 

Lena's eyes didn't leave the oven as she spoke, "I think you know who done it,"

 

"Yeah, I think I do, too, but I don't want to assume."

 

"And I don't need help, I'm not some damsel in distress, I can look after myself."

 

"You know, asking for help doesn't make you weak."

 

"Of course it does." Lena frowned. "You ask for help that means you aren't strong enough to do it on your own, that means you're weak."

 

"Not at all. Sometimes you just aren't clued up enough to know how to help yourself, or you have been made to believe that what is happening to you is ok, the people closest to you make you think that what is happening is ok."

 

Lena swallowed, pressing the thumb of her left hand into her right palm. She had gotten an injury there when she was fourteen, the tendons there had been strained from over training, it still hurt from time to time. "They love me,"

 

"I don't doubt that,"

 

"They just want me to be better, to do better, like my brother. I need to be the best, I can't let them down."

 

"That is true, they do want you to be your best, but they shouldn't punish you when you make mistakes. That's what humans do, they make mistakes, they  _learn_ , they shouldn't be punished, not like you are."

 

Lena faintly shook her head, her thumb digging into palm hard enough to cause some pain, making her hands shake.

 

Kara seemed to notice this because she hopped down off the counter and engulfed Lena's hands within her own. 

 

"An old injury." Lena muttered, probably in an attempt to stop them from talking about what they had been before. "I over worked the tendons there while training for archery, they wouldn't let me stop until I got forty-five out of fifty shots in the bullseye, I injured it to the point where it hurt to straighten out my fingers. The tendon was disconnected from the bone. I- it still hurts sometimes, when it's cold, or when I over work it.“

 

"Does it hurt right now?" Kara asked in a soft voice, gently prying Lena's hands apart.

 

“Not much, no."

 

"You don't have to lie to me." Kara whispered, her thumbs gently rubbing over Lena's palm. "What can I do to help?"

 

Lena shrugged, "I don't know. We never went to a doctor, they just told me to suck it up."

 

Kara sighed, shaking her head as she moved away from Lena. "Ok, let me try something." 

 

Kara grabbed a dish cloth from the counter and moved to her fridge, holding the cloth under the ice dispenser.

 

"What are you doing?"

 

"Ice will help reduce inflammation, which will help with the pain." Kara explained, cupping the back of Lena's sore hand with one of her own and sat the ice on Lena's palm, curling her fingers so that Lena's fingers curled around the ice. "Keep this on your palm for about fifteen minutes after that leave it for about five minutes then I'm going to put warm towel over your palm, that will feel good."

 

"How do you know all this?'

 

"My grandma had arthritis, it was the same kind of deal. She used to get it pretty badly in her wrists and she would have to set ice packs on her wrists three times a day," Kara explained, running her thumb calmingly along the inside of Lena's wrist. "Then when she was going to bed she would put heat packs on them, it just soothes the muscles around the tendons, helped her relax."

 

"Did it help?"

 

"It didn't cure it but it did eased the constant pain she was in."

 

Kara flicked on the kettle, filling up a bowl with the boiling water and soaking a towel in the water

 

Kara lead Lena back up to her room once the pizza had cooked, both of them settling cross-legged against the headboard, the pizza sitting on the bedside table while Krypto settled on the bottom of the bed.

 

"Can I see your hand?" Kara asked as she rung out the towel until it was practically dry and draped it over Lena's hand, clasping her fingers around the back of Lena's hand and gently pressed her thumbs into her palm. "Tell me if I hurt you, ok?"

 

Lena nodded, her eyes watching Kara’s thumbs as they massaged her palm, progressively increasing in pressure. "That actually feels good,"

 

"You start off too hard, you need to start of slowly, softly, then progressively increase the pressure." Kara explained, glancing up at Lena through her eyelashes to see the girl staring down at her. "It is basic massaging techniques."

 

"I didn't know you were so vastly talented,"

 

Kara shrugged, "If it still hurts you might've needed surgery back then. Maybe you should go to the ER."

 

"No," Lena laughed, the smiling quickly dropping from her lips as she shook her head. "No, I can't."

 

"Your parents don't have to know," Kara assured.

 

"They will if I end up having surgery."

 

"Ok," Kara nodded, looking up at Lena through her eyelashes as she gently pushed and rotated her thumbs against Lena's palm. "Does anyone else know?"

 

Lena shook her head, her eyes fluttering from Kara’s hands to her eyes. "No one else."

 

"Not even a friend?" 

 

Lena slowly shook her head, and Kara nodded slightly, pulling the cloth off of Lena’s hand, placing it back in the bowl, placing the bowl on the ground.

 

“Will your parents be expecting you home?”

 

“As long as I don’t miss the meeting tomorrow it should be fine,”

 

“Meeting?”

 

“Yeah, my brother may have taken over the family business, but my mom and dad still want me to learn the ropes.”

 

“Business?”

 

“LuthorCorp, Aerospace engineering.”

 

“You are- Lex is your brother, Lex Luthor?” Kara questioned, sounding a little shocked. She knew of the trouble her cousin had had with Lex, she knew he wasn’t very nice at all.

 

“That’s him.” Lena grumbled. “Look, I can leave…”

 

“Why would you leave?” Kara interrupted.

 

“I thought maybe that would be what you wanted?” Lena offered unsurely.

 

“Why would I want that?” Kara frowned.

 

“Most people don’t want to hang out with a Luthor,” Lena shrugged.

 

“You’re not your name.” Kara answered immediately. “I’m not going to lie and say the Luthor name doesn’t come with its own stigma but that’s your brother, and your parents, not you.”

 

The stunned look on Lena’s face told Kara she wasn’t used to the kind of compassion Kara was giving her, and that made Kara sad.

 

 “You wanna watch something on Netflix?” Kara reached down the side of her bed, pulling out her laptop. “I’ll let you choose.”

 

Lena nodded and began scrolling through the recently added.

 

Both girls were asleep before the movie ended.

 

-

 

Kara woke up the following morning on her front, her face pressed against the pillow and half of her body hanging off the bed.

 

The first thing she tuned in on when she woke up was the sound of a heart beat, which was weird, Alex shouldn’t be home, she was supposed to go to Gotham straight after work the night before for a day or two.

 

Kara cracked one eye open because the heart beat was close and not Alex’s.

 

Lena was still asleep beside her and when she peered over the sleeping girl she realised why both she and Lena were occupying less than half of the bed. Krypto had made her way onto the bed and curled up against Lena’s front, her legs stretched out in front of her.

 

Kara rolled her eyes, slowly getting out of bed so not to wake Lena or Krypto, she creeped down stairs.

 

She was almost done making breakfast (scrambled egg and toast, one of the few things Alex actually taught her to make) when Krypto came trotting into the kitchen.

 

“Hey, buddy, I thought you were going to stay upstairs and keep Lena company?” Kara said from her spot on the counter, beside the cooker, smiling down at the dog.

 

“She didn’t have too,”

 

“Oh,” Kara’s eyes shot up to the girl in the doorway, the girl dressing in her clothes, the girl with messy hair and sleepy eyes, the girl who Kara may or may not be _very_ attracted too. Kara scratched Krypto behind her ear when she hopped up onto her hind legs, her front paws resting on Kara’s thighs. “Hey, I didn’t know you were up.”

 

“Mom called,” Lena held up her phone but didn’t elaborate on that.

 

Kara just nodded, “I made breakfast, it is almost ready, but there is coffee in the machine.”

 

“I should head home soon,” Lena commented, and disappointment sinks in Kara’s stomach as she hopped down off the counter to feed Krypto. 

 

“Oh, you don’t have time to eat?” Kara glanced back at Lena, who looked like she was going to say no, who looked like maybe she thought she _should_ say no, but then she met Kara’s eye and offered her a small smile.

 

“Sure.”

 

“Awesome,” Kara grinned happily, putting out Krypto’s breakfast before washing her hands and putting out Lena’s and her own.

 

They ate mostly in silence, Kara getting up to let Krypto out once she was done eating. 

 

“Are you okay?” She asked as she sat back down. 

 

“Yes, I- Last night was just a blip.”

 

“I don’t believe that.” Kara disagreed. “I’m not going to push but I don’t believe that this was a one time thing.”

 

Lena didn’t respond to that, she just stared down at her food.

 

Lena had just finished her food when Krypto came thundering back into the kitchen, sliding to a halt just beside Lena’s chair, resting her chin on the woman’s thigh, staring up at her with her big blue eyes.

 

“She likes you,” Kara pointed out, picking up all the dirty dishes and heading over to the sink. “And she doesn’t really like anyone.”

 

Lena smiled down at the dog, scratching the top of her head. “Thank you,” She said, lifting her head just as Kara looked at her over her shoulder. “For last night, and for the food.”

 

“No problem,” Kara cleaned the dished and set them on the drying rack, drying her own hands as she turned to Lena. “I can drive you home, you can just wear those clothes.”

 

“You don’t have to drive me,”

 

“I’m not going to let you walk home.” Kara huffed, like the idea that was totally ridiculous to her. Kara grabbed the keys from the hook by the kitchen door. “Are you ready to go?”

 

“Sure, yeah.”

 

Lena followed Kara out to the car, an old Chevrolet truck that looked like it had seen its best days long before Kara was born.

 

Kara hopped into the drivers side, the door creaking as she pulled it closed.

 

“So, where are we going?” She asked, strapping herself in.

 

“I will direct you to my place?”

 

“Yes, ma’am.” Kara hummed, her arm resting along the back of the bench seat as she reserved out of her drive way.

 

“How old is this car?”

 

“It was my dad’s when he was a teenager, he gave it to my big sister, Alex. But she got a new car from her work and she didn’t want to sell this one, so she gave it to me.” Kara explained.

 

“And it has survived this long?”

 

“Alex really looked after it.” Kara answered, glancing over at Lena, who was tugging on the sleeve of Kara’s shirt. “So, what is this meeting about?”

 

“I have no idea, some sort of new drone prototype. I don’t even know why they invited Lex, he is the ruthless business man but I’m the one who graduated with a degree in engineering with honors in aerophysics, but I’m the one who has to sit on the sidelines and watch while they make dumb decisions that will make the drone less efficient.”

 

“Why don’t you speak up with your ideas?” Kara questioned.

 

“Because you don’t interrupt my parents, or speak up in a meeting unless you are asked too.”

 

“But you are the expert, you have a degree in the subject they are discussing, in what the company sells. You should be the go to person.”

 

“Yet my parents always consult Lex.”

 

“I guess that’s just what happens when you are the youngest.”

 

Lena hummed, but Kara could tell that wasn’t what it was, there was something else that she wasn’t telling Kara.

 

Lena directed Kara to her house, which was in a neighbourhood that Kara and her truck definitely didn’t belong in. Kara peered up at Lena’s house with her mouth agape. “Wow,”

 

“Thank you for the ride, Kara.” Lena smiled softly over at Kara pulled her eyes over to Lena and nodded.

 

“No problem,”

 

“I’ll see you around,”

 

Kara nodded again, even thought Lena had turned toward the door around. 

 

“Lena,” Kara said as Lena hopped out of the truck, waiting for the girl to turn before to her before she spoke again, sounding unsure. “Will I see you again?”

 

“You want too?” Lena sounded surprised that the thought had even crossed Kara’s mind.

 

“Of course,” Kara frowned, “You don’t?”

 

“No. No, I do.”

 

“Okay, how about this…” Kara leant across the seat, routing through the glove compartment, pulling out an old envelop and a pen. She quickly jotted down her number and tore of the section of the envelop, holding it out to Lena. “Text me?”

 

A tiny, reserved smile pulled it’s way onto Lena’s lips as she looked down at the number. “I will.”

 

Kara grinned widely, “Awesome. I need to get home and get ready for work, good luck today.”

 

“Thank you,”

 

Kara’s phone buzzed as she drove home but she didn’t check it until she was getting out of the truck, a little smile pulling it’s way onto her lips when she saw it was an unknown number telling her that it was Lena.

 

**Kara [08:14]: Hey! how is everything at home?**

 

_Lena Luthor [08:16]: Fine, I’m just touching up my make up them i’m heading to Luthor tower._

 

**Kara [08:16]: Good luck!**

 

_Lena Luthor [08:17]: thank you, though i am really not doing much_

 

**Kara [08:18]: Still, good luck sitting saying nothing when you know more about the product than anyone else in that room :P**

 

_Lena Luthor [0818]: I think i might need it.._

 

—

 

Kara didn’t really expect to see Lena for at least a couple of days, if not a few weeks, so she was surprised when she was rushing toward the exit of the coffee shop just beside CatCo and almost ran straight into a big man in a black suit.

 

“Kara?” Kara frown, peering around the man grinning happily when she spotted Lena.

 

“Lena, hey.” She went to step around the man but when stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

 

“Leeroy, please, she’s harmless.” Lena rolled her eyes, pushing Leeroy out of the way, offering Kara a soft smile. “Sorry about him.”

 

“Understandable,” Kara waved her hand dismissively. “What are you doing here?”

 

“The meeting just finished and I needed coffee,” Lena shrugged. “You have time to hang out?”

 

“I really want to but if I don’t have Cat’s drink back in…” Kara glanced down at her watch and groaned. “Five minutes ago she is going to flip.”

 

“Oh, okay, of course.” Lena tried her best to hide her disappointment but Kara saw the emotion appear on her face for a split second.

 

“But, how about tonight?” Kara offered as she walked past Lena, walking backwards as she spoke. “If you aren’t busy, I would love to hang out, we can watch a movie.”

 

“Yeah, that would be nice.” Lena smiled.

 

“Cool, I will text you when Cat isn’t on my back.” Kara gave Lena a large, happy grin before turning, just narrowly missing the couple entering the cafe as she left.

 

She managed to heat up Cat’s drink enough for it to not be an issue. She still got yelled at for being more than five minutes late.

 

Kara done what jobs Cat had for her as quickly as she could because it was Thursday and that was the day she caught up with Clark.

 

She sat down in front of her computer, smiling when she saw Clark had already messaged her.

 

_C_Kent: Hey, Kara! How are things?_

 

**Kara_Danvers: Hey, Clark! Everything is fine, Alex is still in Gotham, work sucks, and I ran into Lena Luthor last night. How are things with you?**

 

 _C_Kent: You_ ran _into Lena Luthor? what does that mean? Everything is fine, things with lois are great, Work is okay and things in Metropolis are fine, other than Luthor, he seems to be planning something._

 

**Kara_Danvers: She was out for a run as i was coming home from work last night.. Planning what?**

 

_C_Kent: Are you guys friends now? I’m not sure, but he only ever does quiet when he’s planning something_

 

**Kara_Danvers: I think so, yeah. Maybe you are just paranoid :P**

 

_C_Kent: Are you sure that’s a good idea? being friends with a Luthor? You wouldn’t be saying that if you had to deal with the things i do_

 

Kara sighed at that, she _wanted_ to be dealing with the stuff Clark was, she _wanted_ to be able to help people, to fight crime like Clark did.

 

_Kara_Danvers: Why not? I dont see why i should judge her based on how her brother acts._

 

**C_Kent: Not just her brother, but her parents too. Just be careful, Kara.**

 

_Kara_Danvers: I will be, I have to go. Bye, Clark :)_

 

**C_Kent: Stay safe, Kara :)**

 

Kara clicked out of the chat room that Winn had made and encrypted for her and Clark and sighed, clasping her hands behind her head. She wanted to do what Clark did, there was crime in National City, crime Kara could help with, but Alex told her she couldn’t, that she had to keep her powers to herself. The world, according to Alex, could only handle one Alien, they probably couldn’t wrap their head around the fact there was two of them walking the planet.

 

“Keira!”

 

Kara startled and quickly scrambled to her feet, rushing to get into Cat’s office.

 

Kara texted Lena ten minutes before she was due to leave, offering to meet her where they had met last night, Lena texted her back a few seconds later.

 

_Lena Luthor [19:51]: I can pick you up at work?_

 

**Kara [19:51]: You don’t have to do that**

 

_Lena Luthor [19:52}: I’m down town anyway, see you soon :)_

 

Kara smiled, slipping her phone into her pocket and quickly getting to work on what little she had left to do.

 

 


End file.
